


The Night Kara Confesses

by YumiRedfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiRedfox/pseuds/YumiRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets dumped and Kara comforts her and admits her feeling for Ale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Kara Confesses

Kara was laying in her bed curled up in a ball thinking to herself. She didn’t know what she was feeling. She was upset about Alex having a boyfriend they have been dating for four months now.. Kare was still trying to get used to the emotions she's been feeling for Alex. She loves her but she doesn’t know in what way. She knows they are foster sisters and everything but she wants something more. She want to do what she sees two people are going out do. Kissing she thought it was called.  
‘Shouldn’t I be happy for her. Happy she found love? Why do I hate him so much? I don’t even know him’. Kara asked herself. ‘What if I love her? She is so beautiful and amazing and no matter what she does I can’t get mad at her. Oh Roa what if she hates me more of she finds out.’She curled tighter in her ball. She has known she was into both boys and girls. She believed people called it bisexual.  
A few hours passed and Alex came home from her date. She walked into the dark room. She flopped down down into her own bed and quietly whimpered trying not to cry. Kara immediately stood up and walked across the room and touched Alex’s shoulder.  
“Did I wake you?” Alex’s voice cracked. Kara’s heart twinged for her older sister.  
“No, you didn’t. Why are you crying?” Kara asked.  
“Nathan broke up with me.” The burnet choked out. Kara hated Nathan more   
than ever now. How dear he hurn Alex. Kara sat onto the side of the bed.   
“I’m sorry Alex. He wasn’t worth it. If he would hurt you like this he wasn't right for you.” The blond said robbing Alex’s back.  
“Why do you care so much about how I feel and why are you comforting me? I have done everything to try and push you away but it never works.” Alex asked turning towards her younger sister.  
“Because you deserve to be happy. I have already taken so much from you. I want to help you to try and make up for it.”Kara said wiping Alex’s tears away. Alex sat up and grabbed Kara’s shoulders.   
“Don’t you dare say that. It’s not your fault that I have lost things. It’s not your fault that I’m not loveable. It’s me not you. Don’t say things like that again.” Alex said fiercely.   
Kara leaned in and kissed Alex. Her lips were so soft. “You’re not unlovable. I love you Alex. More than a sister. I want something more than being your sister.”   
“Kara? Do you really like this? How?” Alex gestured to herself.  
“Yes, I do. I love you. I can love you because even though you have tried to push me away you still helped me when I needed it. You’re beautiful, smart, kind, funny, strong and so many other things I can’t name them all. Rao you’re just amazing.” Alex smiled slightly hearing Kara complement her. Those were the same words she used to describe Kara.   
“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Alex asked softly. Not making eye contact.  
“What Alex? Uh um I just told you I love you and you already want to s- sleep with me? Don’t you think this is a little fast. You don’t even reciprocate the same feelings for me. Do you?” Kara started to freak out. Alex started to laugh at Kara because how cute she was when she misinterpreted a phrasing. Kara’s laughter froze Kara from freaking out more.   
“Kara by sleep with me I mean go to sleep. Not sex. I don’t know what I feel for you because I don’t know you very well so maybe we can be something but not right now.” Alex explained laying down and moving over to make room for Kara. Kara wordless laid down and incisively put an arm around Alex.   
“Sorry I will move my arm.” Kara said starting to move it but Alex grabbed it and placed moved it to her side and held it there.  
“Keep it there please it’s comforting to know I’m not alone. Good night.” Alex said curling closer to Kara.  
“Good night.” Kara said smiling to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
